


Witch O'Clock

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Post-Canon, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Kim bumps into Medusa, years after her supposed death. She's not in her best shape and Kim is willing to help a bit. Maybe because she can gain something from it, maybe because sometimes, witches need to meet other witches.





	Witch O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the f/f age gap with the younger woman being the more assertive/agressive one prompt.

Medusa was certainly one of the last witches Kim expected to meet at that bar. Her being supposedly dead, last she had heard, was obviously the biggest reason but she also never had pegged her as the type to come to that kind of place. Except that Medusa was one of those witches that couldn't be killed easily and it turned out life was full of happy surprises.

"What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?" Kim asked as soon as she sat besides her, noticing her checking the time.

Having someone suddendly join her did not please Medusa in the least, she scrutinized Kim with suspicion, her posture guarded. More unusually, she seemed slightly hagard, with dark rings under her eyes. The little wrinkles on her face, that Kim didn't remember ever noticing, sharpened that stern look of hers even more.

Not bothering to answer her, Medusa finished her drink and put money on the counter, before rising up to leave. Kim caught her by the arm.

"Geez, you could at least spare me a word! Just so you know, I don't really care about that whole ratting me out thing, it was years ago after all. Can't say the same for everyone though, there's a whole lot of people who'd want to make sure you die for good, if they ever heard you were still alive."

It didn't make her sit back but at least she wasn't trying to leave anymore.

"What do you want?"

"Simply to have a little chat, talking about the good old times or something," she commanded them both drinks for good measure and huddled closer as Medusa finally sat down again.

"So, who's the mysterious person daring enough to stand you up? Is it an old girlfriend? Someone I know?"

Kim had coiled her arm around Medusa's one, shoving her breasts against it and offering her quite a view of her cleavage. Medusa shot her an annoyed glance but she had the decency to at least look at it for a second.

"None of your business."

"You're so cold, I'm only trying to get along," she whispered in Medusa's ear before taking a peak at her chest. Her light sweater was far from as low-cut as Kim's shirt but from her position, she could see a bit of the skin underneath.

"Hey, what's that?" she pulled on the cloth to better look at what appeared to be bandages, spreading across her chest and down her stomach.

Medusa pushed her away. She seemed more embarrassed than irritated this time, though.

"That looked like a pretty nasty wound, want me to use my magic to heal it?"

"I'm fine", she retorted while playing with her already almost empty glass, not meeting Kim's gaze.

"You sure? Because you know," Kim added as she sipped her own drink, "it's not everyday I offer my help without asking for money in exchange."

It didn't seem to quite convince Medusa, as she only stared at her with an ambivalent look. Brushing against her leg with the top of her foot, Kim put on her most angelic face.

"I'm not scheming anything against you, you know."

"Hnf, alright. If you insist so much."

She barely had time to savour her victory that Medusa was already getting out of the bar.

"Can't you at least pay for the drinks as a thanks? No? Really?"

With a sigh, Kim pulled bills from her wallet before following. She shouldn't have expected her to make it easy.

Medusa lead her to the place she lived in, a few streets away, in some miserable corner of town that few people took the time to notice. The appartment couldn't have been called a proper home in any way. There was an incredibly small bathroom, no kitchen and the living-room was packed with dozens of large and small containers holding the results of some unknown experiments, most of it looking pretty disturbing if not downright disgusting. Whatever was stored in the buzzing fridge was probably not food.

"So, you've been busy."

Her trivial remark was only met with a shrug. At the end of the room, an old but clean bed was the only object ressembling normalcy. Medusa let herself fall on it with a tired look.

"I guess things never change, huh," noting this, Kim sat next to her.

"Don't they?" Medusa's question seemed more like a rhetorical one judging by her tone and Kim could guess she wasn't one to appreciate small talk but she needed a bit of chatter to break the awkward mood of the place.

"I mean, now that I've been at uni for a few years, I'm kind of feeling like I'm going to stay stuck in school forever. Can't say it's not my fault since I keep changing my field of study but because Shibusen's dealing with the tuition fees, I'm enjoying the free classes and student flirting. Boys and girls chasing after me, same old, same old."

"Why don't you go have fun with them, then?"

Kim put a hand on her thigh, Medusa tensed-up but didn't move.

"It's just... sometimes you need to be with your kin."

Because with every new year, she started to see more and more how quickly and differently humans aged. Kim certainly didn't mind the idea of keeping her youth for a very long time, heck, she loved being young and acting like it. Only, from time to time, it was nice seeing someone who would always look and actually be older than her, in years, decades, centuries.

She slowly leaned in for a kiss. Once she touched her lips, slightly chapped by the autumn wind outside, and it was clear that Medusa wouldn't recoil or throw a curse at her, Kim allowed herself to be bolder. She pushed her against the wall at the end of the bed, fondling her messy hair and nape, pressing their bodies together to better feel the weight of it. A short muffled moan of pain stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh right, your wounds. Sorry about that. C'mon, let me see them so I can heal you. And don't move too much."

Medusa pulled away both her sweater and shirt together. She wasn't wearing a bra, which let Kim enjoy the view of her bared breasts, the small light-brown nipples putting a touch of color in contrast to the pale skin and white bandages. More striking was the black ink of the snake tattoos circling her arms, as eerie as dangerous once they came alive. Medusa teared the bandages away, her teeth clenched.

It really wasn't a pretty sight, enough to distract Kim from more pleasing thoughts about the naked body in front of her. She recited her incantation, then softly traced the outlines of the wound with her fingers. When it faded to a purplish scar, she started kissing the skin, grabbing onto her hips for support. Medusa gasped as she licked and sucked down the trail of the wound.

"Do it seriously."

"Oh, I totally am," Kim grinned before moving to one of her breasts, her tongue brushing around the nipple.

There were many signs of old little scars on Medusa's stomach and to the sides of her ribcage, everywhere she touched, she'd sense the toughness of the skin won with time and too many battles. She was all bony and sharp edges, it made Kim want to cover her with kisses, to smother her under her own rosy and soft body.

She had put a nice trail of hickeys over her chest and one shoulder but when she reached the neck, Medusa pushed her back.

"Not where it'll be visible."

"Don't worry, I'll make them disappear afterwards," or so she said but she certainly hoped to get away with it.

For now, Kim gave her some rest on that front and went down to pull off Medusa's pants.

"Let's see what wounds we can find there."

Her thighs too had a dozen thin dark or brownish scratches covering the skin. When Kim threw the pants away, Medusa shivered.

"What's that? Don't tell me I'm making the terrifying Medusa tremble?"

"I'm freezing, you idiot."

And indeed, she was looking very much like a sad little snake surprised by winter, tired and weary from the cold, her body sluggish, eyes half-open. She had slid down the bed with every touch until she was completly lying under Kim.

"Aaw, poor thing, I'll warm you up."

She pulled her shirt over her head, the fabric of her bra tickling her hardened nipples when she leant on Medusa and her too small jean shorts squeezing her ass and cunt when she started grinding against her body.

Color rose to Medusa's face and her fingernails dug into her palms as she failed to hold in any sigh or moan. Kim smiled, rocking her hips to watch her bend to her will. Medusa didn't protest about the rough feeling of cloth against skin, so she let herself go hard and fast.

"Look at you," Kim teased after kissing her reddened cheeks, "the witch who threw the world upside-down like it was nothing sounds very much like a blushing maiden right now."

There was a dangerous glint in Medusa's eyes and Kim gulped down, trying to not show any weakness. Out of the corner of her eye, one of the black snakes slithered along Medusa's arm.

"For real, you're a lot more passive than I expected."

When Medusa moved her hand, Kim caught her by the wrists and pushed them hard to the mattress, over her head. Ensuring she could see both tattoos made her feel much safer.

"Too late! No touching allowed now."

Medusa tried to shake her hands off but she did not put much fight into it.

"Hey, you don't have to hide what you want. It's fine, I get it. Sometimes you just really need to let go and laze around while someone makes you feel good, right? That's okay. I'm taking good care of you, am I not?"

Saying this, she shifted her position slightly to rub her thigh against Medusa's cunt, making her gasp and bite her lips. She would never manage to have her admit anything, Medusa was far too stubborn for that but it didn't matter, everything from how wet she was to any sound that escaped her mouth was proof of how much she needed Kim to fuck her.

"I do hope you're not that easy all the time or a lot of young witches are going to end up chasing after you."

"Why would they?" Medusa mumbled, appearing annoyed by both the subject and Kim's unending chatter.

"Don't you know, it's all the rage for younger witches to try and get older ones in their bed. The more centuries lived, the better to brag about."

"Oh, so that's why you approached me."

Kim pouted, she didn't like being put in the same category as those second-rate witches, even if it wasn't exactly wrong. She didn't do it for social status or to get any favors but she certainly wished to get something from it.

"Nah, nobody would believe me. So it's just for personal satisfaction. And 'cause you're hot."

She kissed Medusa to distract her, even though she doubted she could dupe her that easily on her intents.

"And what about you? Never pursued any old witch in hope of gaining some secret knowledge, back in the day?"

Medusa rolled her eyes and this time her tone was truly acidic.

"No, I was pretty busy trying to get rid of my controlling sister."

That mention put a chill in Kim's neck. If there was one witch she'd have liked to never remember, it was this one. Dark memories of those days still hung in her mind at times. And it had all been Medusa's fault. However, Kim wasn't a bloodthirsty witch and she honestly didn't want to kill her nor did she see any point to it. In fact, this moment was sweeter than any silly revenge one could imagine.

She made Medusa climax with that in mind, enjoying to the fullest the sight of her eyes hazy with lust, the taste of her hurt skin and the sound of her panting, which resonated with the same intensity as her own heartbeat madly pumping into her ears.

It wasn't enough, she needed more and frantically unbuttoned her shorts shorts, then pulled them down with her drenched panties. Without thinking, Kim grabbed Medusa by the hair and pushed her face between her legs.

"Come on, do it."

The blood rising to her head must have made her go crazy, to even dare attempting something like that. Despite all she could fear, Medusa ended-up obeying, except she was agonizingly slow and Kim had to push her even harder, to make her go in more deeply, more quickly.

"Mmm, yes. Yes."

She gently stroked her hair, so close that she was from coming.

"Good girl."

Medusa tensed-up at those words. As she orgasmed, Kim barely felt the cramping pain that shot in her leg. She let herself fall down on the bed, a bit dizzy. It was only when Medusa left to take a shower and Kim stretched out her limbs that she finally noticed the snake bite.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Cursing didn't help but she still continued even while putting her hand on the wound to heal it. After that, she went banging at the door of Medusa's bathroom. One minute later, Medusa opened, her still naked body covered with droplets of water. Kim stared for a moment before regaining her senses.

"Was it venomous?!"

"What's the matter, you can heal yourself, can't you?"

Kim thought it mattered a lot whether she had really tried to kill her or if it was just a low blow to punish her for her big mouth. Then again, it could be both, some older witches had this tendency of wanting to give dangerous life lessons to younger ones that involved potentially murdering them. They kept saying that it was all for the sake of learning cautiousness, never bothering to consider that their condition had changed a lot recently and those kind of games may not be needed anymore.

Trying to make sense of what Medusa could be planning would be a waste of time, so Kim ignored her and took her turn in the bathroom. She used her magic once more on her leg, for safety's sake, before washing.

Water helped her sobering from the state of unrest she had gotten herself into. Feeling drunk with power was exhilarating but also regularly freaked her out once she thought about how far she could go. She hadn't used to feel like that and she wondered if her fellow witches were a bad influence on her. Even if that was the case, it wasn't like she could cut them off completly, denying this part of herself. She didn't even really regret her actions, had been enjoying herself too much for that. Yet there was still a bit of anguish about the future.

When Kim went back to the main room, the lights were out and the outlines drowned in the shadows of the experiments littering the place somehow made those look even more distressing. Medusa was lying in her bed, seemingly asleep but it may have been a trap or a test and Kim avoided touching her.

She simply took a jacket on the coat rack to cover herself against the night cold and left. Maybe it was a petty pay back, maybe she hoped this would lead to another encounter.

 


End file.
